gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Damian Hernandez
Damian Hernandez is the protagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam : The Expendables Biography Early life Born in Shannon at 20 July 2138, Damian is a son of the Leasathian illegal immigrant Alonso Hernandez At one point of his childhood, he was met his future wife, Reindhart Traudmillia whom he saved from the bullies, he and Reindhart we're living in the same block until at his second year of high school, his dad passed away due to AIDS after known to having sex during his teenage years After his high school graduation, he used his money from his savings to buying a car for street racing, he was acknowledged as among the best street racers until the police catches him along with his fellow street racing friends, he was sentenced to jailed for 6 months Marriage life 6 months since he's been out of the prison￼, Damian then decided to moved out to November City, and married her a year later, and they're initially being funded by both Damian's mother and Reindhart's parents for 2 years straight, and then whilst he occasionally street racing with the locals, he also tried to find himself a legal job in order to make a living for his family, he later applies a job at General Resource Limited as a miner, however the inner circle of the General Resource Limited officials plans otherwise as applying for being a miner we're anything but an elaborate setup and instead silently applies his job as one of their Private Military's pilots in 2157, he and Reindhart giving birth of their first child on the next day he was later met to his contractor agency, and telling that he was enlisted to the General Resource Defense Forces private military, much to his dismay that he doesn't want to doing illegal things anymore, however his contractor insist that he better accept it or he'll won't be employed it at all, and eventually he accepted the offer and swore that he'll do whatever it takes to make a living for his family near the end of the year, Damian goes to the ship, where he'll be transferred to GRDF's Usean front lines during the Second Intercorporate War, before doing so however, he told Reindhart to be safe and keep their son from harm no matter what, and eventually kissed her to show his commitment of love to Reindhart Early days Damian and his squadron initially bought themselves fighter planes, one and a half months later, his squadron was issued with mass-produced mobile suits, (Damian in particular was issued with the GAT-02L2 Dagger L) in order to keeping up with the UPEO, Neucom, Neo Ouboros, and Gründer Industries forces combined, and turning the tide of the war to General Resources' favor In 2159, he used his savings to buying a discounted ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, bought only with it's Force and Blast Silhouette Packs (albeit at so-so operational condition for the latter) Personality He's generally a nice guy especially towards Reindhart, but due to his half cynical way of living, he's not exactly a person who talks too much, this is stems from his experience where he's done a lot of petty crimes as a drug courier along the way during his childhood, he also wouldn't hesitate to take his chance to turning the tide thanks to his experience in street racing, as his mercenary squadron known to killing up eveen their own squadmate who we're going on each other's way, he also won't hesitate to shooting down his own squadmate who we're going on his way Abilities and Skills As he occasionally takes part-time job of of drug laundering with his Dad's best friend, he was quite experienced with guns, although he only doing so for self defense, his street racing experience also makes him able to predict his adversary's next move before he execute his move to an extent, and with his wingman Wong-Hu and also Andrew James Beckett from different fighter wing at later acts, he also showed up his teamwork ability